El corazón de Asami sato
by Paul otero
Summary: esta historia transcurre durante el libro 1 y el libro 2.
1. Chapter 1

Asami no había podido dormir en toda la noche , en su mente solo rondaba las palabras de Bolin quien le había descrito como Mako , su novio la había traicionado con su mejor amiga , los rayos de la mañana se filtraban por las amplias ventanas de la gran habitación de la mujer , ella camina hasta el baño , se lava el rostro y se mira al espejo , era solo la sombra de la mujer que alguna vez fue , estaba pálida , con ojeras , despelucada y con un rostro abatido por la melancolía , ella sabía que en su interior estaba peor , mako había sido su primer amor , desde el primer momento en el que lo vio lo amo con todo su ser ahora no era capaz de creer que al hombre al que le entrego su corazón la había traicionado rápidamente se vistió y salió de su residencia , en su moto llego al puerto donde tomo un barco hasta la isla del templo del aire donde se encontraban sus amigos , rumbo al recinto principal se encontró con jinora quien con una sonrisa leía recostada en la hierba la niña le dijo :

" hola asami , como estas" , ella le respondió '' bien , donde esta mako " jinora bajo su libro y con sorpresa exclamo "está adentro con papa y los demás" .

Asami entro al recinto adentro estaban Mako , korra , Bolin , Pema y Tenzin . Korra dijo " hola asam…" ella se detuvo , todos hicieron una mueca cuando vieron el rostro descompuesto de la chica quen dijo " Mako debemos hablar " luego de unos breves instantes de silencio pema dijo '' mejor los dejamos solos'' , todos menos mako y asami salieron , cuando la puerta se cerro Mako le dijo " asami que pasa , porque necesitas hablar conmigo '' ella se cruzo de brazos y exclamo " espero que tu tengas la decencia de decírmelo '' , el joven se asusto , pero no lo demostró , guardo silencia , asami le revelo " lo sé todo '' hace una pausa y sus ojos se humedecen , prosigue '' sé que te besaste con korra '' el se pone más nervioso una única gota de sudor recorre su frente , luego con furia dijo '' fue bolin no es así , no puedo creer que lo haya hecho " asami grita con ms furia " no lo culpes a él , fue el único que tuvo algo de respeto por mi " , luego se calma , mako le dijo con voz suave " fue solo un beso , solo un error" , asami respondió '' no fue solo un error , yo he visto como la miras , como te preocupas por ella mas de lo que uno se preocuparía por un amigo normal y lo que más me duele es que tu no fuiste caspas de decírmelo " , Mako le dijo "no asami , yo te amo '' , '' más que a korra'' le interrogo la mujer , el hombre no dijo nada , '' mako yo te amo y te amo con todo mi corazón '' , él le dijo '' yo también'' '' no , tú me quieres pero no me amas y así seas mi novio siempre la amaras mas a ella y nada me garantiza que no me volverás a fallar '' '' asami no '' '' esto … esto se acabo'' ella rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del recinto ante la vista de todos.

La adolecente llego a su habitación y se arrojo sobre su cama a llorar eso le había dolido enormemente, nunca lloro tanto desde que perdió a su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después.

Asami se encontraba sentada el lado del mar contemplado su inmensidad, la rebelión de Amón había sido sofocada y ella había fingido no darle importancia a la relación de korra con Mako, aparentaba no sentir nada , pero era todo lo contrario el dolor la embargaba , una a una las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rozaban su mejilla , había perdido a los dos hombres que mas amaba a su padre y a el único hombre que logro encender las llamas de la pasión en su corazón, el único hombre que había amado con tal locura . La tibia brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro, una persona se sentó a su lado, ella no volteo a ver, la persona exclamo:

"Hola", la dama reconoció la voz, y volteo a ver a la persona que la observada con sus ojos verdes, era Bolin Asami, aclaro su voz y respondió "hola bolin, me extraña verte aquí… no te ofendas no es que me disguste tu compañía", el , sonriente le respondió "estaba en una tienda cerca de aquí y te vi, los últimos días has estado muy extraña, casi triste y pensé que te caería bien algo de compañía'' , '' de hecho si la necesitaba , gracias bolin , he estado un poco decaída y creo que necesito distraerme de mis pensamientos'' el hombre le dijo " se que te levantara el ánimo, hay un lugar aquí donde venden los mejores fideos del mundo" , "entonces me gustaría conocerlo" sonrió la mujer" , los dos se pusieron de pie y llegaron hasta la puerta de un humilde negocio de fideos que estaba lleno de personas , " se que no es a lo que estas acostumbrada pero son muy buenos" exclamo el maestro tierra , Asami le respondió con una sincera sonrisa , los dos entraron , se sentaron y bolin pidió dos platos de fideos .

Varios minutos después dos humeantes platos de sopa con fideos llegaron , el aroma era realmente delicioso , Asami lo probo y descubrió enseguida su sorprendente sabor , los dos comieron con gusto , bolin se ofreció a pagar la cuenta pero la mujer no lo permitió y lo pago ella , ya callo la noche y bolin llevo a la dama hasta su lujosa vivienda , asami le dijo " me divertí mucho" , bolin le respondió " yo también" , ella entro y pensó que el noble gesto de su amigo había logrado amortiguar un poco el dolor que tenía en su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunas semanas después

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que mako dejo a Asami por korra, y ella ya había logrado apaciguar el dolor y la indignación por la traición de la cual fue víctima , por supuesto siempre que la feliz pareja (mako y korra) se besaban y demostraban su afecto Asami sentía que algo dentro de ella se revolvía.

Luego de una travesía por el norte los problemas entre mako y korra habían crecido Mako y korra hasta el punto que el hombre le había terminado al avatar, al enterarse de esto Asami sintió casi un poco de alegría la cual se desvaneció de inmediato por dos razones la primera es que no estaba bien alegrarse por los problemas de los demás y ella lo sabía, y la segunda es que su mente estaba enfocada en cosas más urgentes como por ejemplo el hecho de que su compañía se estaba yendo a la quiebra por culpa de la pérdida de sus productos que eran llevados al sur para la guerra civil.

Mako gentilmente había prestado ayuda a Asami para ayudar a descubrir quién era el que estaba asaltando los cargamentos con los productos de industrias futuro, luego de sobrevivir a una emboscada que le tendieron unos delincuentes que eran sus supuestos aliados los dos jóvenes descubrieron que una de las bodegas de Asami había sido totalmente zaqueada, ella sintió una vez más el mundo cerrarse sobre ella "mi empresa…está acabada" murmuro mientras tenía los ojos encharcados, "lo abandono" dijo , Mako la miro a Asami y le dijo "bueno, yo no voy a abandonarte a ti" , un remolino de emociones vivió Asami en cuestión de unos pocos segundos , el dolor mezclado con el amor que aun sentía por mako la llevo a tomar una decisión se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso que para ella fue más dulce que la miel , pero pensó "que tonta soy" pensó que el ya no la quería , se avergonzó y se disculpo, pero mako si la quería y decidió volver con ella.

Durante los días siguientes la preocupación y la angustia que sentía por el eventual colapso de la empresa que era su herencia se logro disipar por el amor que sentía por el maestro fuego, se sentía tan bien al estar en sus brazos. Él le había sugerido que varrick su socio estaba involucrado en todo esto , un día Asami llego al apartamento de mako donde él la beso ,en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta era la jefa beifong y otros policías de ciudad república quienes exigieron hacer una inspección en el apartamento , mako no se los impidió , los policías encontraron unos detonadores y acusaron a el detective de haber causado la explosión que destruyo el cetro cultural de la tribu agua del sur , inmediatamente lo esposaron y se lo llevaron , Asami se preocupo por su destino.

Luego de cierto tiempo bolin frustrar el plan que gesto que su mentor y amigo varrick para secuestrar al presidente y así lograr que ciudad república proclamara la guerra contra la tribu agua del norte. Mako fue liberado y recibido afectuosamente, en ese momento llego korra quien sonriente abrazo a mako y lo beso ante la sorpresa de todos, el avatar dijo ''mako como te he echado de menos", "korra yo también te he echado de menos" respondió el maestro fuego, prosiguió "entonces ya no sigues enfadada conmigo, tuvimos una bronca fuerte antes de que te fueras ¿recuerdas?" el avatar le comento "la verdad es que no , fui atacada por un espíritu oscuro y perdí la memoria durante un tiempo , puede que no la haya recuperado del todo, fue una ¿fue una bronca muy mala?" , mako miro a todos quienes a su vez lo miraron expectantes, Asami sabía que ese era el momento fundamental si mako la amaba iba a confesar que había terminado con el avatar y se encontraba con ella , el hombre dijo "no, la verdad es que no fue tan fuerte" , Asami apretó los dientes con fuerza esforzándose por no demostrar emociones, pero ella no sentía dolor mas, sentía ira e indignación pues Mako la había engañado por segunda vez , pero Asami trato de dejar esta rabia por un tiempo pues el mundo se encontraba al borde de la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiempo después

Unalaq había sido derrotado y la tierra se había salvado de diez mil años de oscuridad, Asami había rehusado que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en frustrar los planes del dictador, finalmente cuando todo acabo korra le confesó a mako que recordaba la pelea y que debían terminar.

Luego de regresar del sur el equipo avatar llego a la isla del templo del aire donde fueron recibidos por la familia de tenzin su familia, allí mako decidió que debía hablar con Asami pues esta se hallaba distante y rehusaba dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, el se acerco y le dijo "Asami, debemos hablar", ella recordó su traición, como lo volvió a hacer justo frente a sus ojos, la humillación pública de la que fue objeto , alzo la mano y le dio una cachetada a mako con tal fuerza que su mano quedo marcada en el blanco rostro del joven , ella con ira rujio "tú eres un desgraciado" todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos y sus bocas sorprendidos pues nunca pensaron que la sosegada y dulce Asami sería capaz de eso, la mujer dio media vuelta y se marcho , nadie ni siquiera mako protesto porque todos sabían que él se lo merecía incluso el lo sabía , mako quiso alcanzarla pero su hermano bolin lo tomo del hombro y le dijo "no creo que sea bueno en este momento".

Bolin encontró a Asami en la misma playa donde estaba hace unas cuantas semanas, el se sentó a su lado, esta vez fue ella quien lo saludo él le dijo "fue realmente feo lo que te hizo mi hermano" , "no te imaginas fue capaz de mentir y de hacerme a un lado en frente de todos" hizo una pausa y le dijo "esta my enojado por la bofetada que le di" , "no, sabe que se lo merece" dijo el maestro tierra , "pero creo que deberías hablar con el" "estás seguro" pregunto la joven , bolin asintió y procedió a decirle "es memento de que resuelvan esto y de que tu saques el rencor que llevas en tu interior", ella sonrió se puso de pie y dijo " no hay problema, de igual forma la bofetada saco gran parte del rencor" , bolin rio y también se puso de pie, volvieron a la isla del templo del aire donde se encontraba mako sentado en una banca rodeado por korra y por los hijos de tenzin al verla todos incluyendo bolin se retiraron dejando a mako y a Asami solos, hubo un silencio incomodo , la mujer miro con sorpresa la mejilla de mako la cual estaba muy enrojecida se sorprendió de que le pudiera haber imprimido tanta fuerza a esa bofetada. "como sigue" le interrogo Asami "mejor" dijo mako serio , prosiguió "Asami yo se que fue algo muy malo lo que yo te hice y te quiero pedir disculpas" , Asami dijo " si supieras el daño que me hiciste, simplemente me usaste mientras no estabas con ella (korra) , me usaste como un plato de segunda mesa y cuando ella volvió me desechaste como si fuera un objeto que puedes tomar y dejar cuando tú quieras" allá hizo una pausa , el joven bajo la mirada, prosiguió "pero no soy un objeto, mi corazón no es de piedra y yo siento, fuiste capaz de negarme a mí en frente de casi una docena de personas sin importante lo que yo sentía" el muchacho le dijo "asami es muy complicado", "NO" dijo ella con fuerte voz, continuo "complicado es aparentar que no siento nada cuando el hombre al cual le entregue mi corazón decidió traicionarme dos veces, cuando fue capaz de tratarme como la alternativa para cuando korra no está disponible, alternativa que puede dejar cuando le plazca sin importarle que piense ni que daño le pueda causar", "todavía me quieres" pregunto el maestro fuego , a lo que ella dijo "no, el amor que sentía por ti se extinguió en esa estación de policía, ahora te odio por haberme usado, me oíste ¡TE ODIO¡, el único motivo por el que vine aquí es porque tu hermano, mi amigo me pidió que lo hiciera, es que ni siquiera siento odio por korra yo a ella la quiero y no guardo ningún rencor porque ella tenía amnesia, de la cual tú te aprovechaste" dijo asami, mako no sabía que decir, sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas y que él nunca pensó en el daño que ella podría recibir.

Asami dio media vuelta y salió furiosa la airada discusión pudo ser escuchada a una gran distancia, todos la habían oído.

**Varios días después**

Asami seguía relacionándose con korra y bolin pero se negaba a dirigirle palabra alguna a mako , finalmente un día pensó que quizás ya no quería seguir enojada con mako pero no sabía cómo podría perdonarlo después de lo que le hizo, un día se acerco a korra y le dijo "korra yo quiero perdonar a mako pero… no sé cómo hacerlo" ella le respondió "yo también me disguste con él cuando descubrí lo que había hecho y por eso termine con el pero lo perdone y sigo siendo su amiga porque el rencor y el odio acumulado es solo hacerse más daño a uno mismo" Asami abrazo a su amiga y decidió hablar con mako. Llego a la estación de policía donde se encontraba mako tomando su descanso cerca de unos policías los cuales al verla se retiraron pues el rumor de lo sucedido con la magnate de industrias futuro se esparció por la ciudad, el se puso de pie expectante a lo que ella le pudiera decir ella dijo "mako yo te perdono" el se sorprendió y le interrogo "¿ya no me odias?" ella negó con la cabeza y continuo "entendí que el odio solo me carcome y me causa daño , también pese a que ya no te amo siento que te estimo y que podemos ser amigos" el dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Asami reconstruyo su amistad con su ex novio y dejo sus rencores también entendió que no necesitaba un hombre para ser feliz y que si llegaba uno a su vida tendría que amarla a ella y distinguirla por encima de todas las demás mujeres además el equipo avatar debía estar unido pues empezaron a aparecer reportes de personas que podían hacer aire control, hecho que ellos deberían investigar.


End file.
